iontachfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Woudelf
thumb|300px|Mannelijke en vrouwelijke woudelfDe Alagai ( ook wel woudelfen genoemd) zijn een van de oudste elfenrassen van de wereld. Zij kregen van Iontach de opdracht om de wouden te beschermen onder leiding van zijn dochter, Ayelas, de natuurgodin. De god van de aarde, Khan, is hun hoge koning en laat hen wonen in zijn Groene Landen. De woudelfen hebben hun eigen taal en cultuur die doorheen de jaren veranderde door de grote oorlogen. Algemeen Uiterlijk De oorspronkelijke woudelfen hebben een groen getinte huid en groene of bruine ogen. Hun haarkleur is meestal bruin, maar zwart komt ook vaak voor. Ze zijn atletisch gebouwd en zijn lang en slank. De gemiddelde grootte bij mannelijke volwassen woudelfen is 220 tot 240 cm. Vele woudelfen tatoeëren hun hele lichaam vol met beschermende symbolen of met oorlogsbeschilderingen. Ook verf wordt vaak gebruikt door krijgers. De kledij van de woudelfen is, voor mannen, vaak een simpele lendendoek en voor ouderen een toga, meestal gemaakt van dierenvellen. Vrouwen dragen jurkjes van veren van tropische vogels of bladeren van grote bomen. Veel woudelfen dragen kledij, maar kinderen dragen vaak gewoon een lendendoek of gewoon niets. Naakt rondlopen is voor woudelfen geen schande. Juwelen dragen ze vrijwel nooit, maar amuletten of kettingen voor rituelen komen vaker voor. Deze maken woudelfen van dierenbotten of van takken. Soms gebruiken ze luminescente planten. Algemene Persoonlijkheid Woudelfen zijn van nature een jagersvolk dat in grote wouden leeft. Hun zintuigen zijn daarom veel beter ontwikkeld dan andere wezens en dit maakt hen een machtig volk. De woudelfen worden als een 'goed' ras beschouwt dat niet zomaar een oorlog start. Zij beschouwen Khan als hun hoge koning, dus vrede is voor hen van groot belang. Ze respecteren de regels van de natuur en verwoesten nooit iets dat Ayelas schiep. Vissen is ook een vaardigheid die door woudelfen wordt gebruikt en kano's zijn dan ook de enige handgemaakte vervoersmiddelen die woudelfen gebruiken. Wat betreft magie zijn woudelfen niet begaafd. Ze kunnen het moeilijker aanleren dan andere rassen en hebben liever een boog in hun handen. Sommige woudelfen worden geboren als sjamaan. Zij zijn de spirituele leiders van de stam en moeten ervoor zorgen dat de goden hen blijven helpen. 'De Gift van de Natuur' helpt hen daarbij. Deze laat hen toe planten te laten groeien of genezen. Religie De Alagai zijn minder religieus dan de meeste andere elfen, maar toch vereren zij enkele goden. Hun belangrijkste god is Khan, meester van de aarde. Hij is altijd de eerste persoon die een altaar krijgt in een stam en woudelfen zouden hun leven geven om deze god te beschermen. Op de tweede plaats komt hun moedergod, Ayelas. Zij schiep de woudelfen en zorgde voor de prachtige wonderen van de natuur. Ayelas wordt vereerd aan hetzelfde altaar als die van Khan. De derde god die wordt vereerd is Elnúr god van het dierenrijk. Hij zorgt, samen met zijn vrouw Elmira, voor de dieren die gewond raken en laat in de winter alle dieren die het nodig hebben slapen. Voor de rest vereren de woudelfen niet zoveel goden. Dat is persoonlijk, maar de meest vereerde goden zijn de zonnegod, Olinan, de levensgod, Iontach, en de godin van de jacht, Amarilia. Woonplaats Woudelfen houden van grote wouden om in te wonen met hun stam. Grote holle bomen zijn de perfecte woonplaatsen voor woudelfen, maar ook valleien of rivieren worden bewoond. De bekendste woonplaats van woudelfen is 'De Grote Boom van Tawelu'. Hier huist de stam van de Annwyl's, een van de oudste stammen van Iontach. Woudelfen leven niet in huizen zoals wij dat doen. Zij bouwen hutten van riet of zetten stokken recht en bedekken die met dierenvacht. De inrichting van de hutjes is altijd heel simpel. Dierenhuiden worden als slaapplaatsen gebruikt. In de hut staan ook vaak manden waar het voedsel in wordt bewaardt. Luminescentie verlicht de hut. Als er een baby wordt geboren weeft men een klein mandje of wiegje waar de baby in kan slapen. Het speelgoed van kinderen was vaak uit hout gesneden. Houten paardjes waren erg populair. Rangen In een woudelfenstam zijn verschillende rangen. Er zijn stamleiders, sjamanen, ouderen, volwassenen en jongelingen. Al deze rangen kunnen worden herkend aan de naam van een woudelf. Vaak (niet altijd) is de uitgang van een naam anders naargelang de leeftijd. Niet elke stam gebruikt dit systeem, maar het is wel handig. *Stamleiders: -an (m.) of -ea (vr.) *Sjamanen: -un (m.) of ae (vr.) *Ouderen: -e *Volwassenen: -t (m.) of -a (vr.) *Jongelingen: -u (m.) of -oe (vr.) *Doden: -on (m.) of -il (vr.) Jongelingen zijn stamleden van 0-16 jaar oud. Volwassenen zijn stamleden vanaf 16 jaar oud. Ouderen zijn stamleden die uitgeput zijn geraakt en zich klaarmaken om naar het hiernamaals te vertrekken. Voor sjamanen en stamleiders zijn geen leeftijden vereist. (In mensenjaren gerekend) Woudelfen leven, zoals alle elfenrassen, voor altijd. Ze sterven nooit aan ouderdom, maar wel aan uitputting, verdriet, moord of extreme ziekten. Als een elf uitgeput raakt, dan wordt het lichaam ouder en sterft het langzaam. Dit gebeurt bij héél veel elfen omdat ze vechten voor hun land en hun volk. Er zijn maar enkele elfen die de wereld kunnen overleven en in de eeuwigheid leven. Stamleiders De Atan De stamleiding bestaat uit een stamleider, zijn vrouw en de sterkste krijgers. De stamleider is de Atan. Hij leid de stam en heeft het recht vergaderingen te houden en volksbesluiten uit te voeren. Hij is tevens leider van alle krijgers van de stam en haar sjamanen. Atan is afgeleid van de uitgang van de naam '-an', maar omdat bijna alle mannelijke woudelfen '-at' achteraan hun naam hebben staan en de leiders daarmee '-atan' heette, is het 'Atan' geworden. De Earee De vrouw van de Atan is de Earee (spreek uit: eerie). Zij staat de Atan bij en vervangt hem bij het leiden van de stam. Ze is meestal een sjamaan en wordt gezien als de moeder van de stam. Woudelfen met emotionele problemen gaan naar haar toe en vragen haar om raad. Verder is de Earee een normale huisvrouw met kinderen. De Akhan De Akhan is de sterkste man van de stam. De Akhan wordt niet officieel gekozen, maar wel sociaal. Als een krijger goed is in de strijd en hij overwint zal hij roem verdienen in de stam en zullen de stamleden hem langzaam aan Akhan gaan noemen. Voor de strijd wordt er altijd een leider gekozen die de krijgers bevelen zal geven. Meestal wordt dan de Akhan gekozen en wordt zijn borst beschilderd. Enkel in grote oorlogen zal een Atan zelf de krijgers leiden, alhoewel dat van stam tot stam en van leider tot leider afhangt. De Khyenakh De Khyenakh is de wijste en meestal de oudste woudelf van de stam. Zijn taak bestaat uit de Atan en de Earee raadgeven en de sjamanen leiden. Meestal is dit een man, maar soms ook een vrouw. Als een stam maar één sjamaan heeft, kan het ook zijn dat de Khyenakh een gewone oudere elf is die leerling was van de vorige Khyenakh. De Khyenakh raadpleegt de geesten en verteld dan wat er gaat gebeuren met de stam. Eigenlijk heeft de Khyenakh meer invloed op de stam dan de Atan of de Earee. Oorlog De woudelfen hebben al vele oorlogen doorstaan zonder enig litteken in hun cultuur. Ze zijn nog altijd dezelfde elfen als toen ze werden geschapen door Ayelas. Maar om die oorlogen te winnen hebben ze natuurlijk wapens nodig. Veel gebruikte wapens zijn de strijd-/oorlogsboog, de speer, de dolk en de oorlogsknuppel. De meeste woudelfenstammen sluiten zich af van de buitenwereld en voeren oorlog met andere stammen, maar de speciale onder hen trekken naar de stad en leiden een stadsleven. Sjamanen Sjamanen, ook wel de Hymnen genoemd, zijn magisch begaafde woudelfen die een stam in contact houden met de geesten. Elke stam heeft minimum één sjamaan die hen dient, maar veel stammen hebben er meer dan eentje. De Hymnen wonen meestal allemaal samen in een tent, de Styxan. Hier worden allerlei rituelen uitgevoerd en wordt er tot de geesten geboden. Een sjamaan kan je herkennen aan zijn (of haar) tatoeages. Styxan Styxan is de naam voor een sjamanentent. Meestal zijn sjamanententen grote ronde hutten die in het midden van het dorp plaatsvinden. Bovenaan is een groot gat waar de rook van het eeuwig brandende vuur kan ontsnappen. Als dit vuur wordt gedooft, dooft ook de vlam in het hart van de stam, zo zegt men. In de Styxan liggen matten van hertenvacht rond het vuur. Iedere sjamaan bezit een mand waar hij of zij eigendommen in kan stoppen. Ook krijgt iedere sjamaan een lichtstok, een stok die een fel licht afgeeft. Deze stok kan op worden gehangen aan een haak in de Styxan. Verder staat er een mand vol botten van dieren en andere sjamaanvoorwerpen. Ook staat er een mand vol geneesmiddelen om zieken te genezen, maar ook voor bevallingen of wonden. Uiterlijk Sjamanen zijn woudelfen van alle vormen en maten. Maar toch hebben ze vaak grote gelijkenissen. Sjamanen dragen bijvoorbeeld altijd een amulet van Ayelas. Ook dragen ze andere juwelen en sieraden. Hun kledij is vaak ingewikkelder en indrukwekkender dan van de gewone woudelf. Vaak hebben Hymnen ook tatoeages die religieuze betekenis hebben. Men beweerd dat deze hen helpen om de geesten te bereiken. Geschiedenis De geschiedenis van de woudelfen begint bij de stichting van de republiek. De oude elfen begonnen zich op te splitsen en toen de goden de wereld in werden gebracht, verlieten ook de woudelfen hun oude woonplaats. Maar niet alle woudelfen gingen mee met hun god. Er waren twee groepen: de Westelijke Woudelfen en de Zuidelijke Woudelfen. De zuidelijken verlieten Iontach en gingen naar het, toen nog, onondekte Rokán. De westelijken volgden hun godin en gingen naar de Groene Landen. Jaren gingen voorbij en de woudelfen hadden een uitgebreide cultuur verworven. Allebei waren anders en toch gelijk. Een voorbeeld was de profetie van de twee woudelfenstammen die ooit zouden herenigen. Zo gebeurde het op een dag dat in de Zuidelijke stam een meisje werd geboren met de naam Okana en in de Westelijke stam een jongen genaamd Uldrat. Okana was de dochter van Alkatan en Ula. Zij zou later de stamleider worden van de Zuidelijke stam en haar leiden als nooit tevoren. Uldrat was de zoon van Azotan en Athama en de broer van de tweeling Alzit en Alvat. Ook hij zou later stamleider worden. Op een dag, toen de twee elfen volwassen waren, ontdekte Okana dat ze magie bezat. Sommigen noemden haar Okanae de Bewaker van het Woud, maar Okana bleef zichzelf en focuste enkel op haar boogschietkunsten. De nacht na haar ontdekking kreeg Okana een visioen van Ayelas. De godin sprak haar aan en zei dat ze haar volk naar het verre continent van haar voorouders moest leiden. Daar zou ze de andere stam vinden uit de profetie en zou ze de stammen kunnen herenigen met haar magische krachten. Okana was verward, maar toen de tijd kwam en de vrouw leider werd, vertrok ze op haar lange reis naar de Westelijke stam. Op haar reis gebeurde er erg veel, maar uiteindelijk haalde de vrouw haar bestemming. Ze moest veel achterlaten in Rokán en wilde dat zij nooit die krachten bezat. Maar ze moest dit doen voor haar volk. Eens in de Groene Landen huwde Okana Uldrat (ondertussen Uldratan). Zo ontstonden de woudelfenstammen zoals we ze nu kennen. De stam van Okana en Uldratan werd de Arihanstam genoemd. Deze stam lag bij de Grote Rivier (Aru) en ligt daar nog steeds, onder leiding van Yúcatan. Jaren gingen voorbij en Uldratan was gelukkig met zijn stam. Hij breide uit en verworf macht over bijna heel Gúl Vanu. Maar Okana was niet gelukkig. Ze hield van Uldrat, maar haar hart verlangde naar Rokán en haar bewoners. Daarom vluchtte Okana diep de jungle's in. Daar vond ze een grot waar een oud vrouwtje woonde. Zij noemde zichzelf de Groene Moeder, bewaakster van de jungle's. Okana smeekte de vrouw om hulp. Zij zei dat ze Okana naar haar geliefde kon terugbrengen, maar dat Okana een maandlang opdrachten moest vervullen voor de Groene Moeder. Een maand verstreek en Okana had precies gedaan wat de Groene Moeder van haar verlangde. Zo gebeurde het dat de Groene Moeder een escorte naar Rokán had klaargemaakt. Na maandenlang reizen kwam Okana aan in Rokán, maar daar vond ze niet het lichaam van haar geliefde, maar zijn lijk. Okana was zo verdrietig dat ze zelfmoord pleegde. Het nieuws bereikte Uldratan en de Arihanstam. Iedereen was diepbedroeft, maar het leven moest verder gaan. Asvat, Uldratan's broer, gaf zijn zoon op als volgende stamleider en dat werd hij niet lang daarna. Uldratan werd vermoord door weerwolven in het woud. Affiliatie De Alagai is een volk dat erg veel lijkt op onze Inheemse Amerikanen (Indianen), maar ook op de San (Bosjesmannen). De hutten en huizen zijn gelijkend van riet en gebogen stokken zijn erg gelijkend met de rieten hutten van de californische indianen. Ook wapens en kledij leken erg veel op die van de indianen. Zie ook *Maanelfen *Landelfen *Donkere elfen *Luchtelf Categorie:Woudelfen Categorie:Elfen